Kai
Kai (壊), also known as the "The Boss," is one of the split personalities of Ai Coleman and the leader of "The Cross-Eyes". Appearance Kai is tan skinned with short, spiky black hair and black crosses on his eyes. He wears a big black hoodie with weapons slung around his chest. Personality Kai is rather cold and bitter towards everything. He can also be absolutely unpredictably violent and uncaring due to his constant blood lust towards anyone, no matter what their relation to him is. He rarely talks to anybody. During his time as The Boss before his disappearance, Kai used to be extremely serious looking, rarely speaking and always had an angry expression on his face, leaving the impression of a focused and merciless killer. Years later when he came back, the possession of Hole over his body was more evident, evident by is constant evil grin and wild facial expression, making everyone around him concerned and scared, like looking at a mindless monster. History Past [[Ai Coleman|''Main Article: Ai Coleman]] Kai was born when Ai Coleman fell into the Lake of Refuse, trying to save a Magic User whom the militia had thrown into the lake to die. The Entity in the lake took on Ai as its vessel; after the surgery that Kasukabe performed on Ai's body in his clinic, Kai started to manifest in the form of a new alter-ego. He is the manifestation of "Hole", the embodiment of death and hatred towards magic users. After years merging with the entity underground, his body became able to warp and regenerate, giving him the ability to resurrect himself, but only being able to do it 9 times. After only one resurrection however, Kai took control of Ai's body. The crosses on his eyes represent Hole's influence over his body. He walked aimlessly through the city until he found a magic door from the soon-to-be Cross-Eyes' top members, who were thrown into Hole by other Magic Users to die. Using the effects of Hole's rain, Kai killed the Magic Users and met Dokuga, Tetsujo, Saji, Ushishimada and Ton. They decided to follow him, and they eventually started the Cross-Eyes in the Magic Users' Realm. Kai used the memories of Ai of his research on harvesting and using magic, killing countless of magic users to remove their devil tumors in order to create Black Powder, and sell it to low level magic users to fundraise his activities. This way he slowly created an organization around him, with the members giving any reason they felt like to believe in the cross-eyes themselves, ranging from giving people unable to produce smoke a reason to live, to stand up against the elite magic users. Kai never spoke to anyone except his closest companions, so he was merely know as "The Boss" by all the members and feared by the magic users. By this time, Kai showed signs of high intelligence and even a cunning personality, going to luxury places with the cross-eyes to present as powerful individuals. Though he seemed to be greedy at times as, according to Ton, he was known for never sharing food, Kai showed at least once that he could be somewhat generous, throwing a hamburger in Ton's face to get rid of him while eating. Eventually, he targeted the early En's Family members, killing them one by one for two years until En himself took care of the matter. He decided to send Shin and Noi to Kai's hideout in Mastema where he had already killed Tenjin, one of the founders of the En's Family, by chopping his head off and using it as a decoy to lure the cleaners to a corner. Kai almost killed both of them until En showed up to fight him personally. Kai's Hole powers emulating the rain effects of the human world made En scared and weak, and only by transforming absolutely everything in the city of Mastema into mushrooms him and the cleaner could get away alive. Kai escaped the showdown by switching making his head, thereby inexplicably making him immune to En's magic. The sight of the beheaded body of Kai walking through the door traumatized En for years, prompting his desire to find a sorcerer able to use time-magic, to go back in time and see if the Cross-Eyes Boss survived. Kai kept a low profile, continuing his research and leaving the organization management to the Top officers, with Dokuga as his sole link to them. Two years before the start of the series, Risu, a newly enrolled Cross-Eye, discovered the reason behind his lack of magic smoke using a device designed for defining the kind of magic one has, and quickly told to his friend Aikawa (the personality with which Kai shared the body), about his Curse-type of magic, an extremely rare and powerful one. Kai used his other personality's memories to track him and set a trap in Salmanazar Field, where he killed Risu to ensure his power for himself. This unleashed Curse, Risu's magic avatar, that started to kill everything near it in order to find and kill Kai. The Boss avoided Curse for a while but he knew the monster could sense where he was all the time, following him to every place he went and killing anybody who dared to attack it. With the help of Dokuga, Kai took measures to escape from Curse until he managed to come up with an idea to counter it. He entrusted Risu's chopped head (Kai was going to transplant the deceased Cross-Eye's Devil Tumor to his own head to ensure his power) to him and opened a Magic Door to Hole, but in the last moment, Curse went through the Door's lock and pursued Kai mercilessly until it caught him. Kai's head was torn apart by Curse, and the creature ate it before entering The Boss's body though his neck to consume the rest of him, but before that could happen, Kai crushed a bottle with Ebisu's smoke, one of the many bottles of smoke Dokuga gave him as a help to escape to the human realm. Her magic, Curse's magic and the Hole influence inside his body canceled each other out, rendering his body invulnerable to magic, imprisoning Curse inside his mouth and making him amnesic in the process, and morphing a new head with reptilian features, thus, during that series of events, Kaiman was born. 'Main Article: Kaiman' Present Once the spell on Kaiman's head was broken, with Curse freed from his body and becoming Aikawa once again, Kai reappeared once again, taking possession of the body to kill En in his Mansion and take his devil tumor to be able to use his magic. After a self-performed surgery in his old apartment, Kai was lying in a bed covered in blood, but was healed by Natsuki who used heal-type smoke the Cross-Eyes top officers and her brought once they heard the news about his return and the death of En, just in time to save the top members of En's Family, the cleaners Shin and Noi, expelling large amount of transforming-type mushroom smoke (more powerful than En's magic used to be) and beat them almost to death before escaping thanks to the intervention of Shou, an old assassin of the En Family. He and the rest of the top members took over the Mansion to use it as their new headquarters, exterminating almost all the the rest of the En Family members left in the Mansion. And with that, the Cross-Eyes became once again a powerful group, with tons of new recruits and more resources than ever before. But something changed in Kai, now more violent, mindless and inhuman in behavior, showing more of Hole's possession over his body, he now had blank eyes and a constant evil grin in his face (in contrast to his old, perpetual serious face) scaring everyone near him and concerning Dokuga, who knew he was Risu's killer. Having shown no remorse of killing his own comrades before, he slaughtered Natsuki after Aikawa (once again in control of their body), witnessed her type of Magic, to Dokuga's horror. Using the time he had possessing Aikawa's body, Kai started his research again, now with more resources than ever before, making black powder and starting a full scale Magic-User genocide. He personally went to one of their raids to kill sorcerers and the massacre went on for days. Slaughtering hundreds, even thousands of Magic Users and filling the streets with blood and beheaded corpses, even his most closest friends started to think this was madness. Though attacking and murdering every single Magic User they found, powerful or not, made even Dokuga sick (who puked in a corner after seeing so much death, guts and blood spilled all over the place), the Top Officers followed Kai without hesitation, believing there was a reason behind this. They attacked Tanba's restaurant, but thanks to the combined efforts of Fukuyama and Kirion, the former drove away the Cross-Eyes while the latter chopped Kai's head off with a butcher knife, killing him and triggering his resurrection once again. The body now being controlled by Aikawa once again, he shouted at Fukuyama to turn him into a pie to stop Kai for good. The sorcerer understood and transformed Aikawa into a giant meat bag, and the Top officers took the body (and a partially transformed Saji) back to the En's mansion. Now revealed that the purpose of Kai plan had been to collect enough Devil Tumors to create a body suit made of Magic User flesh, his supposed goal was to become a Devil by artificial means to be able to reach Hole and give his body as a "sacrifice" to the entity inside him. [[Artificial Devil Kai|Main Article: Artificial Devil Kai'']] During the events inside the Central Department Store, Kai ascended to devilhood and used his cast of artificial skin to turn all the humans in the store into zombies. He became as powerful, strong and invulnerable as a true Devil, and used a possessed Shin as a pawn to get rid of any other person remaining in the store who would pose a treat to him. He unsuccessfully tried to kill Nikaido using the Store's Kitchen Knife she dropped thanks to Kai's power to emulate Hole's rain, but in that moment he was killed By Ai Coleman, who (using the second Kaiman body) chopped his head and arms off but was unable to permanently kill him (because he still had two heads left). Though now headless, he took Nikaido and her Magic Time box and headed to the chamber where all the rest of the remaining Magic Users were. Kai battled En's mushroom clones in the room of Ai's mind and was killed once again by an overdose of mushrooms that had grown inside him until all his bodily functions stopped. Once they arrived at the room, Ai used the Store's Kitchen Knife to cut the morbid deformed head of his evil persona, triggering the final resurrection and with it, the last remaining head, in that moment Ai knew that with no other heads to regrow except his own, then he abandoned Kaiman's body and his old, rotten and disfigured head appeared from the neck of Kai's corpse, with his final resolution, believing this would be the very end of all, he asked Risu to kill him using the Knife so Hole would no longer exist. Hesitant about the idea of kill his only friend, Ai/Aikawa told him that if he have to die, he would prefer to die at his hands, after a sad goodbye between them, Risu sliced Ai's head from the neck of Devil Kai. Risu talked with the still alive chopped rotten head of his friend, Ai lamented to be nothing more than a tool for Hole, and his last actions gathered the most powerful remaining sorcerers in the chamber. Kai resurface once again for a last laugh, telling Risu that they are all doomed, now that everything is settled, the vessel that was Ai Coleman, and his heads are no longer needed, infuriated by the idea of killing his best friend didn't put an end to that nightmare, Risu throw Kai's head to the ground, stomping over it with his foot, killing him for good. Trivia Its still a mystery if Kai is a separate identity from Hole, or simply an extension of his will, because he shown intelligence and social skills while he was alive, but losing all of them once he came back years later, showing himself as a simple malicious and mindless monster. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic-User Category:Deceased Category:Cross-Eyes